


All You Wanted, All I Needed

by bistiles_bilinski



Series: What If We Were Meant To Be [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitter Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, He's 18, M/M, Older Derek Hale, dad derek, not actually underage stiles, the smut was a pure accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two disappear down the hallway and into the bedroom. He picked up his mug and swallowed what was left of his cold coffee before walking towards the door and picking up his keys. It really was a sin how attractive Stiles was, jailbait being the only appropriate word coming to mind.





	All You Wanted, All I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in a loooooooooooooooooong ass time, so be gentle we with my rusty ass <3 planning on turning this into series, not sure if they'll be multiple separate stories or all one giant ass series but we shall find out <3

He was in high school, it was a serious problem. Derek watched him laugh with Sofia as she was explaining something to him in the book that was sitting in her lap, her eyes lighting up in a way he hadn’t seen since her mother had passed away. Stiles was crouched down low, face to face with her and listening to every word she said while he nodded along.

Derek cleared his throat and stepped forward, mug in hand, and asked, “You two gonna be okay for a few hours?” He already knew the answer to that question, it was stupid to even ask at this point but he always did nevertheless.

Stiles looked over his shoulder before nodding and standing up, a stupid dopey smile growing on his face. “We’ll be fine, we always are. Right Sof?” he said, reaching down to tickle her until she squealed.

Derek nodded before setting his mug aside and reaching down to pick up his smiling little girl. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “I love you Bean.” She wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“Okay, put me down now Daddy. I want to show Stiles the puzzle I got for my birthday.”

She wriggled until her feet hit the ground. She ran over to grab Stiles hand and pull him towards her bedroom. “Really Mr. Hale, we’ll be great,” Stiles threw over his shoulder as he pretended to be dragged behind Sofia.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two disappear down the hallway and into the bedroom. He picked up his mug and swallowed what was left of his cold coffee before walking towards the door and picking up his keys. It really was a sin how attractive Stiles was,  _ jailbait _ being the only appropriate word coming to mind.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Boyd, would you knock it off,” Derek growled, leaning back in his seat and propping his arm on the table. “He’s in high school and you’re being a dick.”

“Oh Der Bear,” Erica purred, running a hand across his shoulders, “if only that was a legitimate excuse. He’s 18. Therefore legal and there’s no excuse for getting not in his pants.”

Derek shook off Erica’s hand and glared at Boyd, “Would you get your girlfriend, she’s touching me and I don’t like it.”

Erica’s laugh sounded sweet, but she was pure evil. “He can’t control me, just like you can’t control how you badly you want to fuck Stiles. Get used to it.” She walked to Boyd and dropped into his lap, arms wrapping around his shoulders and her head nuzzling his chin.

“You two are disgusting,” Derek hissed, “were in public.” He leaned back in his chair and huffed, his mind going to Stiles in the jeans he’d been wearing today. He swore he wore them too tight on purpose. The way they hugged his ass in all the right ways and goddamn when he’d bend over and they’d-

“You’re doing it again Derek.” The smirk in Erica’s voice was already apparent without even opening his eyes. “Which is it this time, fantasizing about his ass or that one time you saw him shirtless?”

He opened his eyes and snapped his teeth, “Would you shut up, I was thinking about a bath when I get home.” He could feel his face turning red as soon as he said it.

Erica threw her head back and laughed, her fingers pulling on Boyd’s hair. “You haven’t taken a bath since you were five, you were absolutely thinking about Stiles!”

He could feel his face getting hotter as he leaned forward and hissed, “Would you keep your voice down, we’re in public!” He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, obviously pouting but he didn’t care. It would be just his luck if someone were to overhear his loudmouthed friend and say something to the sheriff, just his fucking luck.

“I have to head home,” he said, standing up and picking up his briefcase. “Erica, I hope you drown the next time you take a shower,” he smiled as he said the words, knowing she wouldn’t take them to heart.

“You just wish you could see me in the shower Der Bear,” she yelled to his retreating back, curling tighter around Boyd and snuggling into is neck.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The house was quiet when he walked in, he knew Sofia would already be in bed and Stiles would most likely be perched on the couch with school books scattered around him.  _ Because he was in high school _ , his mind helpfully reminded him.

He walked through the kitchen, the dishes he’d left in the sink had disappeared and the clutter on the table had been sorted out. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, knowing Stiles had done it like he always did. The light coming from the living room was soft where it hit the kitchen floor and he smiled.

He stood in the archway and watched Stiles, bent over a book with a pencil behind his ear and another between his teeth. He traced the moles from his neck until they vanished under his shirt and smiled. He walked forward and stopped at the couch, leaning over he whispered, “Boo.”

Stiles yelped and his books scattered, the pencil dropped from his mouth and he smacked his lips together. “Hey,” he whispered, eyes wide.

Derek couldn’t help the soft smile that stretched across his face as he whispered “Hey,” back. “How was Sof tonight?” he asked, walking around the couch before falling into the cushions a safe distance away.

“Good, ate all her veggies and went to sleep without a problem.”

Derek snickered as he threw an arm on the back of the couch, “You ordered pizza, didn’t you?”

Stiles face turned bright red as he laughed and leaned back, “Yeah, we mutually decided we didn’t want any of you’re kale salad rotting in the fridge.” Stiles turned his head slightly, his eyes soft as they hid behind his eyelashes. “But I did talk her out of the ice cream you’re hiding in the freezer.”

Derek laughed quietly and whispered, “You found my dirty little secret then?” He watched as Stiles face turned more red and he nodded. “Thanks for doing the dishes and cleaning off the table, it was a mess, but you know I’m paying you to watch Sof and not clean up my messes.”

Stiles opened his mouth before closing it and looking away. “You know I don’t mind cleaning up your mess.”

Derek licked his lips and swallowed. He knew what Stiles was getting at, the same thing they danced around every time they were alone like this.  _ Highschool _ . “Yeah, I know you’d never shy away from cleaning up a mess.”  _ Highschool. Sheriff’s son. _ He leaned forward and started picking up the books scattered at his feet. “It’s late, you should get home.”

He watched Stiles move from the corner of his eye, watched him pick up the pencil that had dropped and books he’d had in his lap only minutes earlier. He watched him stand up and walk to his book bag and Derek couldn’t help but stare at his ass as he bent over to pick it up.

Stiles stood up and walked back to the couch, taking the books Derek handed to him before whispering, “You know, we both keep dancing around this  _ thing _ and sooner or later one of us is gonna break.”

Derek cleared his throat and stood up, handing the last book over and letting his fingers brush Stiles wrist as he took it, “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” he whispered back.

Stiles nearly dropped the book as his face turned red once more and his mouth opened and closed for several seconds. “Yeah, sure you don’t,” he finally said before throwing his bag over his shoulder and leaving.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Stiles was perched on the counter beside the sink when Derek walked in today, his nose buried in his phone and his feet dangling. “Where’s Sofia,” Derek asked, setting his briefcase down and kicking his shoes off.

Stiles looked up from his phone and set it aside, “She wasn’t feeling great when I picked her up from school and she wanted to take a nap. Pretty sure it’s just a cold, made her some soup and had her drink some orange juice before she laid down.”

Derek nodded and said, “Pretty sure there’s been a cold going around her school, Erica and Boyd’s little boy came down with it last week.” He walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, “I might have to work late on Friday night, would you be able to stay with her?”

Stiles face fell and he looked down at his hands. “I uh- Well I kind of-” He looked up and into Derek’s eyes before saying hoarsely, “I have a date Friday night.”

Derek felt his chest get hot, felt his empty hand curl into a fist and his face start to turn red. “You’ve got a date?” he asked calmly.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I ran into Erica a few days ago at school pick up and she said she knew of a guy I might like, so it’s kind of like a blind date.”

“Erica set it up?” Derek could hear the edge in his voice and knew Stiles probably could too. “Who’s the guy?”

“You might know him, she said he works with you and Boyd, his name’s Isaac.”

“Isaac?” he nearly growled. “You’re going out with  _ Isaac _ ?” Derek felt his chest puff out and fall quickly, “Do you know how  _ old _ he is? Does your  _ father _ know how old he is?”

Stiles hopped off the counter and crossed his arms. “ _ Yes  _ Derek, I know how old he is. He’s 24, he’s tall, he’s incredibly hot, he’s sweet and funny, and I think it’ll be nice to go out with someone a little older. And as for my dad, not that it’s any of your  _ fucking _ business, he knows and he’s  _ thrilled _ I’ve finally stopped pining after a guy who’ll never like me back and am finally getting out there again!”

Derek stood there, speechless, as Stiles grabbed his bag from the table and walked to the door.

“I’ll pick Sof up after school and we’ll stay here for awhile. You’re mom called and said she’d like to have a sleepover tomorrow night so I’ll get her around and and drop her off. And in the meantime,  _ you _ Derek Hale, can go fuck yourself.”

Stiles slammed the door and Derek physically felt his heart break.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Derek couldn’t focus on work, his mind was going to Stiles every three minutes. The absence of Isaac in the office since 3 made his stomach turn and his blood boil. He was angry and hurt, he had no reason to feel either of those emotions but it didn’t stop him. He kept thinking, if Stiles was going to go out with an older man it should be  _ him _ . And then he wanted to smack himself because he couldn’t date his daughters babysitter. And worse he couldn’t go out  _ with a highschool student _ .

His phone lit up beside him on the desk and he jumped for it when he saw Stiles name on the screen. **just dropped** **sof off at your parents house.** It was cold message, no emotion, no emoticons, it was so not a Stiles message. Rubbing a hand down his face he sent a simple, **Thank you.** and set his phone aside again.

He jumped when Boyd walked behind him and laid a hand in his shoulder, “You good man?”

Derek glared at the files in front of him and grunted, not willing to answer because he knew he’d regret it. He listened as Boyd dragged a chair over and sat beside him. He knew this meant he wasn’t moving until Derek talked.

He dropped his face onto his folded arms and groaned,“What was Erica  _ thinking _ !? He’s 18 and it’s  _ Isaac _ ! You know he has a reputation, don’t you? He only wants one thing from the men he goes out with, he’s a real ‘ _ love ‘em and leave ‘em’ _ type. He isn’t right for Stiles.” His head snapped up when he heard Boyd chuckle. “You think this is funny? He’s gonna hurt Stiles.”

Boyd laughed harder before resting a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “You know Isaac has a boyfriend, don’t you? You do know that this is a classic Stiles/Erica scheme, right? Isaac’s been happily dating that McCall boy for over four months.”

Derek pushed out of his chair and growled, “If he has a boyfriend then  _ what the fuck _ is he doing going out with Stiles?”

“Did you miss the part where I said Stiles and Erica planned this? That it’s just a messed up plan to get your head out of your ass?” Boyd stood up and nudged at Derek, “Go home, you’re gonna spend the rest of the night thinking about him and getting nothing done so you might as well go.”

Derek gathered his things, a frown on his face the entire time, before shoving them into his briefcase and closing it. He took the elevator and groaned internally the entire ride down and walk to his car. “He’s in high school you fucking idiot!” he shouted at nothing as he pulled into his driveway. The rain had started pelting the car somewhere between the office and his house but he ignored it as he walked to the door.

The house was silent and cold, he looked at the sink and the dishes from the night before were still piled in high and he sighed. The clutter of bills and paperwork on the table were in the same place he’d left them before taking Sofia to school today. He never asked Stiles to do that shit, but he’d gotten entirely to used to it just being done.

He’d constantly taken Stiles for granted expecting him to be there no matter the hours, expected him to have put his house in order without being asked, expected him to just wait around forever, wait until Derek could find the courage somewhere to ask him out.

The knock on his door made him jump slightly. It was getting late, but maybe Sofia had changed her mind and wanted to come home instead of stay with her cousins at the Hale house. He opened the door and nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Stiles, dripping wet, standing there. Derek tried to open his mouth and say something, but he ended up just standing there with his jaw hanging and staring at Stile’s chest.

“You’re gonna catch a lot of flies if you don’t shut your mouth.” Stiles took a step forward, almost in the door but not entirely, and asked quietly, “Can I come in, or do I have to drown out here?”

Derek nodded, stepping out of the way and letting Stiles walk in. He left small puddles as he walked in and crossed the kitchen to lean against the stove. The silence hanging between them was starting to hurt Derek’s head so he cleared his throat and asked, “How was the date?”

Stiles laughed quietly and shook his hanging head and said, “I don’t know why I came here.”

Derek ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know why Stiles had shown up soaking wet on his doorstep either. “Do you want some dry clothes?” he asked, his voice tight.

Stiles looked up at him, his eyes full of what could only be silent anger before he nodded and whispered, “Yeah, dry clothes would be great.”

Derek started towards his bedroom knowing Stiles would follow him, turning on lights as he went. Once there he opened his dresser and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and pair of sweatpants he knew wouldn’t fit right but had to better than the clothes Stiles was already wearing. “You can use my bathroom,” he said. “There”s dry towels in there too.”

He watched Stiles grab the clothes and disappear behind the door. Dropping onto the end of his bed, Derek let out a quiet groan. He knew this wasn’t a good idea, knew letting Stiles in the door was nothing but trouble, but also knew that shutting it in his face would break something he wouldn’t be able to fix.

The door opened and Stiles walked out, his hair was messy and sticking up in places, the sleeves of his shirt just brushed his fingertips, and he was walking on the hem of the pants. He was absolutely beautiful. He couldn’t take his eyes off him as Stiles crossed the floor and sat next to him on the bed, bringing his knees to his chest and turning his head to look at Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, “why’d you come tonight?”

“Derek,” he whispered back, “why’d you let me in the door?”

He honestly couldn’t help himself, his body moved on it’s own, he reached out and pulled Stiles head forward. He couldn’t stop himself from brushing their lips together. Couldn’t stop his mouth from opening up and letting his tongue explore the inside of Stiles mouth. His brain had stopped communicating with him as he moaned quietly. Nothing was his own when he moved back and let Stiles crawl into his lap. He nearly stopped breathing when Stiles rubbed his ass against the growing hardon in his dress pants.

He pulled back gasping, his hands just above the slight curve of Stiles back. “Wait, just- Wait.”

He wanted to punch himself when he saw Stiles face fall. The doubt that started creeping into the corners of his eyes made Derek want to shake his head and go back to the kissing and everything else, but he couldn’t.

“Stiles.” It wasn’t a question or a statement, it was just what was. It was the only thing he could say, smell, see, hear, it was everything he wanted and needed and everything he shouldn’t. He pushed their foreheads together as he closed his eyes and just breathed everything in. The smell that was distinctly the man in front of him mixed with his own scent, the smell of lust and want and  _ sex _ . “Stiles.”

“Derek, I know you think I’m too young. I know you think I don’t know what I want out of life and I know you think that if we do this we’re going to completely fuck it up, but trust me we won’t. From the first day I met you, I swear you were all I wanted. I want to be in your life as something more than Sofia’s babysitter, even if you don’t want her to know, even if you don’t want anyone else to know. I just want you, Derek.”

And yeah, he was done torturing himself. He slid his hands down until they were gripping Stiles ass, he stood and flipped Stiles onto his back in one movement before crouching down and closing the distance between their mouths. Just like that they were moving together, trying to pull each others clothes off while trying not to break apart. Derek finally huffed and pushed up, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt before finally yanking at it and watching the buttons fly to the floor.

Stiles pulled on the buckle of his belt while trying to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. Derek couldn’t help but smile, it was everything Stiles was. Impatient. Determined. Always in a hurry. He swatted away Stiles hands and finally got rid of his pants. Stiles leaned back whined, “I wanted to do that.”

Derek dropped down and bit at Stiles neck, whispering, “Tonight, you’re not doing any work.”

That made Stiles whine again as he gripped the back of Derek’s neck and pushed their mouths together. He pulled away and pushed Stiles shirt off, nipping at the skin of his chest and down his torso.  _ God _ he wanted to bite every part of him, leave his mark on every part of Stiles pale skin. He pulled the sweatpants down,  _ his _ sweatpants, and that was when he remembered he’d never given Stiles a fresh pair of boxers.

The cock in front of him made his mouth start to water. It was perfect, long and hard under his eyes and he just wanted to stare at it. He glanced up at Stiles whose head was thrown back, his face was flushed and his eyes were closed. His teeth were sunk into his lower lip and the skin of his throat was stretched tightly. “You’re perfect,” Derek said, his voice rough.

Stiles pushed his hips up and whined again, “Derek,” he said, his voice not much better, “please, do something. Touch me or kiss me or let me do it myself, but please.  _ Do _ something!”

He didn’t need much more of an invitation, he rested a hand on Stiles hip and reached over to the drawer beside his bed. He pulled out the tube of lube before leaning down and nipping at the soft skin of Stiles shoulder. “I want to do fucking everything to you.”

He felt around the bed until he found the small tube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers before slipping his fingers between Stiles ass cheeks and rubbing against the tightness. “Relax,” he whispered. “I’ve got you, I’m gonna be gentle.”

“Fuck,” Stiles voice didn’t sound like his anymore. It was deep and raspy and tight and everything Derek needed to hear. The fact that he was making Stiles feel the same way as him, watching him squirm and gasp, feeling his body move under his fingers, it was all he needed.

He took his time opening Stiles up, enjoying learning what made him gasp, speechless, and nearly scream. Enjoyed teasing him with just his fingers and listening to him whine when Derek wouldn’t give him enough. He could’ve stayed like that all night, fingers buried knuckle deep, just feeling Stlies, but the man under him had other plans.

 

“Derek, come on. I’m ready,” he whispered, pulling on his arm until his fingers were free. 

Derek wiped his hand half-heartedly on the blanket before leaning down to kiss Stiles and lining himself up. As he slid inside he couldn’t help but gasp, the tight wet heat making his fingers curl in the pillows beside Stiles head and his eyes shut in their own. He felt Stiles legs curl around him as he slid back, holding himself there and trying not to slam forward.

Stiles moved his ass higher, trying to capture more than what was there, trying to get Derek to move. “Please, Derek, I want more.”

He whined and pushed himself forward, let his body take over instead of his mind. He moaned as the sounds of their body’s moving together filled his ears and the feeling of Stiles cock rubbing between them made his mouth water.

Stiles had his head thrown back, his legs wrapped around Derek’s back and his arms curled around his neck. His throat was begging to be bitten and Derek couldn’t say no, let his mouth bite and suck until there was a purple mark staring back at him.

He reached between them, know neither would last much longer, and pulled on Stiles cock. He tried not to pur at the noises Stiles was making when he gripped a little tighter and hit that spot inside just right. It didn’t take Stiles long before he was covering Derek’s hands d both their chests.

“Come on Derek,” Stiles said, pulling Derek closer. “Cum for me, baby.” He smirked at those last words, knowing they’d make him whine and thrust his hips faster.

When he finally spilled inside Stiles, he had his face buried in his neck and feet digging into his ass and it was perfect. Until he remembered he wasn’t wearing a condom.

“Stiles,” he mumbled, already feeling drowsy, “I wasn’t wearing any protection.”

“Derek,” Stiles whispered back, “if I cared I wouldn’t have let you fuck me boneless.”

Derek laughed, before rolling to the side and off of Stiles. He tugged and pulled until Stiles was tight to his chest and their legs intertwined. “You know we still need to talk,” Derek said quietly, feeling his eyes get heavy.

“I’m aware, but for now if you could just shut up and let me sleep that would be great.”

Derek smiled and pulled him closer cause yeah, he could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> come tumbl with me over at soft-boyfriends and give me your thoughts on where i should go with this series <3 i also cry over these two lovebirds constantly so there's that too <3


End file.
